Normally, a vehicle provided with a brake unit for each wheel, brake disc or axle also needs a parking brake arrangement, which may be combined with one or more of the brake units on the vehicle. For different reaons it is advantageous to have a common type of brake unit only modified as slightly as possible for arriving at the parking brake version. The ultimate solution of course is that only a very limited number of parts are added to a normal brake untf for reaching its parking brake version. Hereby it has to be kept in mind that the parking brake force should be applied to an outgoing push rod or a part connected thereto.